Anomolina Frostworth
History Heritage Since my birth in the later years of the 5th age, my life would seem as a gale upon a sapling. Being blown too and fro while longing simply for peace and stability. While I cannot say that I look on my past as a whole with much joy, It made me who I am today, and I believe that one who does not understand who he is, cannot hope to calm the storm that is within us. My father was a soldier for hire (a mercenary if you will) who when he was not fighting in the ongoing civil war in Isafdar, would often times seek outside the homeland for employment. Being that humans always find the time to fight amongst themselves and with anything else, there was no shortage of people willing to accept the aid of a skilled marksman as was my father. And as time went on, he found that fighting as a mercenary for humans was significantly more lucrative than fighting as a soldier in the war, and thus he left the Lletya. While he was under the employment or the Emir of Al-Karid, his eye was caught by a certain maiden who frequented the Al-karid markets buying groceries. After watching her for several days, he decided to approach her and strike up a conversation. As it turned out, she was a member of a nearby Abbey of St. Elspeth who had recently joined as was still earning her title of sister. Thus began a relationship that was as passionate as it was illicit (due to the abbey's strict policy regarding these sort of matters). The trouble came when she found herself to be with child. If news of this was to be discovered by those in the abbey she would have been expelled from the sisterhood, so it was decided to keep it secret. When the child was born my father decided to return to Lletya with the child to raise her there. Childhood Throughout my childood, I knew that I was different from the other children. My father never liked to speak of the past so I knew nothing of my mother. While I had gotten the appearance of the elves, the human blood in my veins made fitting in impossible. I aged significantly fast then the elven children which would have made going to school increasingly difficult; if they would even considered letting my in in the first place. Because of this I never learned to read until just recently. However, also because of this, I spent most of my time alone in the forests. The time I spent wandering in the forests gave me two things which shaped who I am today: the first is a vast knowledge of plant life and nature, the second is a firm reliance on myself. When I would return home form my wanderings I loved to spend time with my father. You could tell he was torn by inner turmoil, his free spiritedness made him long for the outside world where he was revered as a skilled fighter, the other was his love for me. The latter caused him stay put in Lletya and this i was very grateful. He taught me archery and herblore and a basic knowledge of our goddess Seren. Although, no matter how much I tried to fit in and mind my own business, the fact is, I was never accepted by the elven community. Between my partial human ancestry and the questionable circumstances surrounding my birth both me and my father were looked down upon. This all culminated in me being "encouraged" to seek my fortune elsewhere. Falador And thus, I found myself alone in the human realm. As child I had been afraid of humans because of what I had heard of their wars and fighting. This led me to keep to myself and aviud as much contact with people as much as I could. I didn't know thier language or thier customs but I needed to find some form of employment. I found some odd jobs here and there and I wandered. It wasn't until I came to the city of Falador and found a job at the falidor park garden that I decided to settle down. Working in the garden reminded me of my childhood and I did this for around three years. Things were going pretty well, I had a decent house, a jobs that I enjoyed; It would have been a good time... Except for a certain group of guards. To say that they made my life difficult would be putting it lightly, so when the opportunity came to leave the city I was more than willing. A new Family The opportunity that persented itself was more than I could have hoped for. During one of my weekly trips to the market, I met a old elf by the name of Faelin. He succeded in convincing the guards that it was in thier best interest to leave us alone... only with more bows pointed at heads. This was the first time I had met another elf outside of the forest. He offered to "adopt" me in excange for my company; this was when I realized something that I had been lacking throughout my life: family. So with him and another young refugee ,Lirel whom I lovingly refer to as my sister, I moved into his house in Taverly. He taught me to read and write and more about our goddess Seren, to whom he spoke of with much love and reverence. Faelin is a very old elf. How old, I know not; but he claims to have ben present when Seren first took our people into this realm through the world gate. He is very wise and I have learned much from him over the years. However all good things must come to an end. Tis the way of life. Lirel decided she wanted to see more of the world and left seeking adventure. Faelin on the other hand took it upon himself to help sort out the turmoils in the homeland. Love Anomolina passed the time during thier absense by opening a nursery and flower shop. She was quickly recognized for her skill in this field and her fame spread even to Varrok, where she designed the royal garden. While all this managed to keep her busy, she was still feeling rather lonley. She first met Hawke Frostworth, an ice mage from another plane of existence, by the lakeside in Taverly. She was reading one of the books Faelin had brought her from the homeland when he leaned against the tree and proceed to start a conversetion. This conversation started what would become a relationship that both could only describe as magical. After an evening of enjoyment and much talking, she was sitting on the edge of his fountain when proposed to her. A ring of silver with ice in the form of a gem was on her hand when she told faelin on one of his return journeys. The wedding was small as niether one of them had many aquiantences but they didnt care, for they only needed each other to be happy; and happy they were. Current status But fate, keen on maintaining its theme thoughout her life, such a good thing could not help but come to a tearful end. Hawke, being the accomplished mage that he was continued to explore new fields in the subject of teleportation; particularly in reguards to his home plane. On one fateful day nearly two years after thier blissful union, a simple spell in the mix of a web of extremly complicated magic backfired sepertaing his soul from his body. This nearly destroyed Anomolina's will to continue on living. Why does life continue to torment her so? her only consolation were her caring druid neighbors, and her many pets. She continues to mourn the loss of her beloved and placed his body in a sepulcre located in the dungeon of her house. Thankful to her friends, she decided to adopt the ideals of the druids, seeking to protect life in all forms hoping that their journey will less tearful than hers. You can still see her working in her garden, sitting along the bank of the stream, or wandering up the mountain to meditate and rememer the many people to come through her life. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Crossbreeds Category:Humans Category:Elf Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Asgarnia